Calling You
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Donald's having a rough night and José's out of town. So, wanting a break for a little bit and not knowing what else to do, he calls him. (DonJo. One-shot. Pre-series.)


Donald walked over to his bedroom and plopped down onto his bed.

It was hard being the only one taking care of the kids. Ever since Della left almost two years ago, everything became hard. He had to take care of his nephews, _her_ kids.

He didn't know exactly what happened to her, all he knew was that Della disappeared. That was all his uncle told him, that she was gone during the night. Out in the middle of the ocean and she was just disappeared into thin air while he was asleep.

No trace of her was found besides one of her gloves.

Being angry and upset at the time, he placed the blame of her disappearance on Scrooge. He still did, because how could he not stop her from going anywhere? Scrooge tried to explain it all, but Donald felt too angry, too upset, too hurt to let him explain.

If he had to be honest, he still was.

He took the triplets and went back to his house boat. Now he was taking care of the kids all by himself. Sure, he had some help here and there, but Daisy and José weren't always free to help him.

Daisy was too busy with her two jobs, as she needed a lot of money. She had been working at both a supermarket during the day and at a restaurant during the night. Because of this, she was always feeling tired.

She had no breaks outside of work, but she said it was worth it. She needed to get as much money as she could get. Daisy wasn't in a very good financial situation, so she was doing the best that she could. Unless he went to the restaurant she worked at, he didn't really see her much anymore.

It didn't bother him much, he knew she was doing what she needed to do. He knew she was doing alright. He would help her, but he wasn't doing too well himself.

José, on the other hand, was traveling everywhere in the U.S. and Brazil. He was even planning on going around the world sometime soon. He wanted to go everywhere. France, Sweden, Germany, Arabia, everywhere he could. He loved the fact that every country was different to one another.

He loved the fact that each one was unique, and he wanted to see it all. Scenery was also something he enjoyed. Each and every country had something different when it came to the landscape. They had their own beauty to them all.

Because of this, though, he wasn't always in town like Daisy was. But he was able to visit as much as he could. He wanted to be sure he could visit Donald and the triplets as much as he could.

That gave the tired, stressed duck an idea.

Donald grabbed the phone and dialed the numbers to call José. He only hoped he didn't get a new phone. The green parrot got new phones every half year, so at times it was difficult for him to call or text him.

Why he got new phones often like that, he had no clue.

He put his phone up to his ear and waited for him to pick up. In almost no time at all, he picked up. That was quick.

"Olá, this is Pizza Hut, how can I help you?" José greeted.

Donald nearly chuckled. He wanted to play around now, did he? Well, he might as well play along with him.

"I would like to order a medium pizza with pepperoni, some bacon, and for you to stop acting like you're working at Pizza Hut." Donald said playfully.

José couldn't help but laugh. It sounded like he had the phone away from his face, but he could tell the Brazilian was laughing as quiet as it was. Donald began to laugh himself, not being able to hold it in.

A few minutes later, he calmed down from laughing so much. José cleared his throat and put his phone back up to his ear.

"Ah in all seriousness, Don, como vai?" He said in the proper, smooth manner.

"Tired and stressed." Donald answered.

He sighed. "Kids being of trouble, Donald dear?"

"Just Dewey, for the most part." He said honestly. "Louie was a pain, but not as much as Dewey. Huey was no problem, he was behaving well tonight surprisingly."

"Ah, I see." He said as a lighter could be heard being used. Sounded like he was smoking again. "I could come over tomorrow to try and help you, Don."

"Nah, you don't have to."

"Oh, but I must. I cannot let my man take care of three kids by himself all the time." He said. "Besides, it isn't much trouble."

He couldn't really argue with him. No matter what he said, he wouldn't let him do so alone. That and he couldn't really deny that he needed help with three almost four year old kids.

The tired duck sighed through his nose. "Alright, José. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Don." He hung up almost immediately after saying that.

Slowly, Donald took the phone away from his head and put it down right beside him. He looked at the clock near his pillow. It said that it was 11:36 P.M.

Then he looked over to the bathroom. He might as well take a shower before going to bed. Donald got up from the bed slowly and headed to the bathroom.

Since the kids were asleep, he was able to take a shower without interruption. If none of them woke up anytime soon, he could take as long as he wanted to as well.

He turned the water on.

* * *

Light was coming through the window beside him.

Donald moved his head to the side and opened his eyes. It was too bright for him so he had to make sure he was facing away from the window.

He felt some pain in his back. God, he can't even sleep without waking up in pain.

He can't even get a break.

His phone went off. Taking his time, he grabbed the phone. He saw that he got a text from José saying that he'll be there in an hour.

That was a bit quick. He was a few states away, yet he got to Duckburg overnight. Or at least, almost there overnight if he wasn't already.

He checked what time it was. 10:38 A.M., it said. Luckily he didn't have work that day, otherwise he would've overslept and panicked and whatever else.

It took him a few minutes to get up.

He changed his pajamas to the usual clothes he wore everyday. He then went to check up on Huey, Dewey, and Louie. They were sound asleep. Huey and Dewey were sleeping next to each other while Louie was sleeping away from them.

The former two were really close than how either one was with Louie. They always felt comfortable being in each other's' presence, too. They didn't know why, but they did.

It was better than them not getting along, at least. They had no problems with Louie, they got along just fine. Sometimes Dewey was a bit much for Louie, though. There were times where they fought, but it wasn't too bad or serious. It probably was due to how energetic and wild he was that drove Louie nuts.

He wouldn't blame him. Donald wasn't sure how he was able to handle Dewey at all, but so far he was handling him just fine. Della would surely be proud of him.

He smiled looking at them. He left their room to make some breakfast.

The usual breakfast for him was eggs and toast. Nothing too special for breakfast. He didn't feel too hungry, but he wanted to at least eat something before José came.

As he was making the eggs, he felt something tug at his shirt. He looked down to see that Huey was awake. He looked like he was ready to cry, though. Nightmare, maybe?

Upon further inspection, it looked like his teddy bear had a rip on the arm. He wondered how that happened.

"Unca' Donald, can you fix my teddy bear?" The light yellow duckling asked.

Donald put the eggs onto the plate and set it down onto the table. He then bended down near to Huey's height.

"Yeah, I'll have it fixed after breakfast, Huey." He said.

Huey gave him his teddy bear. Donald set it aside for now and got the toast onto the plate with the eggs. He opened the fridge to get the butter out. He then got the butter knife, putting both next to the plate.

Donald sat down. He looked at Huey, who was standing next to the table. Huey was staring at him. A small smile appeared on Donald's face.

"Go ahead and watch some TV for a bit, Huey." Donald told him softly.

He saw Huey walked over to the living room and grabbed the remote. He turned the television on with what appeared to be Garfield. It had to be new, as Donald didn't remember that show being on before this month.

Then again they hadn't gone onto Cartoon Network in awhile, at least he didn't, so maybe it was. He didn't know.

It had been awhile since he'd seen Garfield, though, so he couldn't complain much. He didn't think it was getting new shows at all.

So far from the look of it, the duckling was enjoying it. That was good, as long as he was enjoying whatever he was watching.

All in the meantime, he was putting butter on his toast. When he was done he put the butter in the fridge and began eating.

Half way into eating his food, he saw Dewey come out of their room. The middle child looked at Donald, as if he wanted to say something. No words came out of him. He then looked over to Huey and walked over to the living room. He sat down in front of the TV.

Two of the kids were up now. It would probably be an hour or two before Louie will wake up. As he ate, he kept his eyes on the boys. It was so if they were about to get hurt, he'd go over there immediately to help them.

He was always overprotective of his nephews. If anything were to happen to them, he didn't know what he would do. He couldn't lose anybody else in the family. He had to make sure they're safe and that they grow up alright.

He finished up the rest of his food then put the plate in the sink. The minute he did, he heard a knock on the door. He assumed it was José knocking on the door.

Donald walked over to the door and opened it. Just like he thought, José was standing there with his umbrella in his hand. A trace of smoke lingered in the air. Donald assumed this was because he just finished smoking a cigarette.

Well, at least he finished doing so before knocking. Donald didn't want José to smoke around the triplets, with the reasons being that it wasn't not good for them to breathe it in and that he didn't want them to do so when they got older.

Kids wanted to be like the people they look up to, after all. For all he knew, one of them could've been looking up to him and he didn't want them to take after him with the smoking part.

"Bom dia, Don." He said.

"Morning." Donald welcomed him flatly.

He rubbed his eyes as he stepped aside, letting him know he could come in. José walked in the room and looked around. The parrot wanted to know if the kids were awake and if they were around.

He was correct, two of three were awake.

Dewey looked over at José which caused a smile to appear on his face. He got up and ran over to him. A sparkle of joy could be seen in his eyes. He was happy to see him again, it had been months since José visited them all.

"Unca' José!" Dewey spoke.

Huey heard José's name and walked over to him as well. José bended down to their height. He patted Huey's head.

All three of them loved José like if he was their family. It was a good thing, because they wouldn't have much trouble with his presence if he were to live with them someday. Who knew if he will, though, he went here, there, and everywhere.

But if he wanted to live with them all, he would set his plans aside for them. Of course, Donald wouldn't be all for it since he wanted him to do whatever. But, if this was what he wanted, he won't argue with him.

At least not for too long. Donald might argue about it with him at first, but soon after he wouldn't.

"Olá little ones." José grabbed the two into a hug.

It was only a quick hug, as a few seconds later he let go of them. They walked off to wherever they wanted to go. He stood up normally and looked at Donald in his ocean blue eyes.

Donald softly smiled. "Thanks for coming over, José."

"It was no problem, Don."

They went in for a kiss. Right before they could, though, they heard a piece of glass shattering. That caused Donald to look over to Dewey and run over to him in a panic. He picked him up, moving him away from the broken glass.

He was more scared that he was gonna get cut than he was angry that Dewey broke it. How he got up to where the glass used to be at was beyond him.

José shook his head as he went to get the broom and dustpan. It wasn't that he was mad or upset, no not at all. He wasn't angered easily. Frankly, he was a calm parrot by nature.

Little kids will do what little kids do, after all, even if it meant that they break something as fragile as glass figurines.

* * *

A/N: This became way longer than I expected it to be, ha. But hey that's fine if everyone's enjoying someone. I hardly ever see any DonJo fanfics floating around online, or any content that isn't mine or my friend's stuff, at all. So I thought, why not make something for it? I don't know too much about José Carioca, so if I got a single thing about him wrong, then I apologize for that.

I also described the triplets as being light yellow because baby ducks are yellow compared to adult ducks, for those of you who didn't know that. So because of that, I thought I'd add that little detail right there.

And before anybody asks, since I have a feeling someone will ask about that, no Donald isn't cheating on Daisy or anything. It's more of a polyamorous relationship that's going on rather than cheating. For those who don't know what a polyamorous relationship is, it's pretty much where you're in a relationship with multiple people _with_ their knowledge and consent.

"This was a good story. Louie and Webby are sort of growing on me with their relationship. I'm glad Louie finally told them. I'm sorry that you feel this way though." -Jesus Lover's review from Only Concerned.

Ahh, I'll be fine. Once I get my medication, I should be good for awhile. I thank you for the concern, though, I appreciate it. And thanks, I'm glad you liked the story! I hope you like this one as well. I have stories on other stuff too if you want more than just DuckTales fanfics from me.


End file.
